cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arkhangel'sk
Arkhangel'sk (Finn. Arhangelli, Engl. formerly Archangel) is a Uralican city that is part of the Arkhangel'sk-Severodvinsk Unitary Authority. Together, Arkhangel'sk and Severodvinsk comprise Uralica's only true ocean port. Doubling its importance is the fact that it is at the end of the Tivina River, which runs inland before splitting into the Vychegda River, which runs to Syktyvkar, and the Sukhona River, which runs through Isoustiuki en-route to Sokol. Therefore Uralica's most important inland shipping routes start at Arkhangel'sk. Much of the economy is based on nautical construction and metallurgy. Arkhangel'sk is also a major retail hub. The city itself is quite spread out, with many suburbs and satellite cities and towns. Naturally, it also has access to major highways. Highway UH-3 is the most important of these, and although it doesn't pass through the city proper, it does go through the city limits in the suburbs of Isakogorka, Okulovo, and Pirsy before running west towards Severodvinsk. In the opposite direction, it runs through or close to several important cities of the western nation, like Veliski, Sokol, Vologda, and Cherepovets. Highway UH-3A, on the other hand, starts in the city proper and runs down the east bank of the Tivina, connecting with various industrial and residential suburbs of Arkhangel'sk as well as several villages south of it. Culture Arkhangel'sk has traditionally been a Russian settlement, with the indigenous ethnicities having lived either to the northeast or the northwest. The only significant change since Arkhangel'sk's annexation has been an influx of Finns, Estonians, and Saami to the city, but by November 2009, most of the Saami had relocated to West Uralica, awaiting the eventual annexation of Sapmi, their traditional nomadic territory. The city has several tourist attractions, including two drama theatres, the Arkhangel'ski Symphony Orchestra, a historical/cultural museum, two art museums, the Bashi Arkhangel'sk (a 151-metre tall guyed mast designed for TV/Radio broadcast), the Uralican Welcome Monument (a 350-metre tall monument designed by Yevgeny Malakhov, a Visual Arts professor at Uralikan Yliopisto, with an ornate Orthodox Christian cross at the top), and the Bolak Icebreaker Factory, one of the largest factories of such ships in the world. It is also known for having the most bridges of any Uralican city. It has over two dozen, of which seven were built since Arkhangel'sk was first annexed into Uralica in July 2008. List of Bridges In Arkhangel'sk *Arkhangel'sk-Pirsy Bridge (over Tivina River) *Zapadnyy Krasnoflotsky Most' (over Tivina River) *Vostochnyy Krasnoflotsky Most' (over Tivina River) *Tsiglomen' Bridge (over Tivina River) *Kuznechikha Bridge (over Kuznechikha Channel) *Molotov Bridge (over Kuznechikha Channel) *Kupriyanov Bridge (over Kuznechikha Channel) *Industrial Workers' Memorial Bridge (over Kuznechikha Channel) *Talagi Bridge (over Yuras Canal) *Koropti Bridge (over Yuras Canal) *Parkland Bridge (over Yuras Canal) *Bor Bridge (over Yuras Canal) *Maymaksa-Korabelnoye Bridge (over Maymaksa Channel) *Isagorka-Okulovo Bridge (over Lesnaya Channel) *Salomäensilta (over Lesnaya Channel) *Boundary Bridge (over Zaostrovka Channel) *Ladino Bridge (over Zaostrovka Channel) *11 minor bridges Sport Despite it being located not particularly far from the Arctic Circle, football (soccer) is the most popular professional sport, due in large part to the success of Dinamo Arkhangel'sk, although bandy (often described as a cross between football and ice-hockey) is the most popular sport overall. Football (soccer) Bolakliiga *Dinamo Arkhangel'sk - the champions of the first and only season of the Valonliiga, TOOL's alliance league. Kolmonen *Akademklub Arkhangel'sk Nelonen * Dinamo-II Arkhangel'sk * FK Krasnoflotsky * Gruzchiky Arkhangel'sk * Promyshlennik Isakogorka * Spartak Arkhangel'sk * Torpedo Arkhangel'sk * Zheleznik Arkhangel'sk Other Pro/Semi-Pro *FK Isakogorka *Southend United *FK Arkhangel'sk *Arkhangel'sk City *Valkovuoren Palloseura *Severport FK *Gornyak Arkhangel'sk *FK Yuras *Delta FK Arkhangel'sk Ice Hockey *HK Arkhangel'sk *Zenit Arkhangel'sk Handball *Arhangelin KPK Bandy *Arkhangel'sky Bandyklub Neighbourhoods and Suburbs Arkhangel'sk is divided into numerous districts. Besides the city proper, there are: *Pirsy *Khabarka-Rashchalka (only accessible by boat) *Korabelnoye *Imeni Molotova *Maymaksa *Talagi *Okulovo *Isakogorka *Krasnoflotsky *Promyshlenny *Kegostrov *Dryakhlitsyno *Yuras *Kuznechikha *Zharovikha *Uyemskiy *Valkovuori (Russ. Belaya Gora) Category:Settlements of Uralica